As They Please
by Higuchimon
Summary: [one-shot, 31halloween, prompt #9, black cat, Ryou (a little Edo x Ryou/Ryou x Edo, Victoryshipping] Cats do what they want. You just have to deal with it.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit. All forms of feedback eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
><strong>Fandom:<strong> Yu-Gi-Oh GX  
><strong>Title:<strong> As They Please  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Ryou (scrap of Edo x Ryou)  
><strong>Word Count:<strong> 382||**Status:** One-shot  
><strong>Genre:<strong> Humor||**Rated:** PG-13  
><strong>Challenge:<strong> 31halloween: prompt #9, black cat  
><strong>Summary:<strong> [one-shot, 31halloween, prompt #9, black cat, Ryou (a little Edo x Ryou/Ryou x Edo, Victoryshipping] Cats do what they want. You just have to deal with it.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing out there?" Ryou stared at the black cat curled up on his balcony. The cat glanced up at him, then began to wash one paw, as if Ryou should know why he was out there and any further explanation from His Feline Majesty would not appear.<p>

Ryou found that oddly familiar. Perhaps that was why he didn't attempt to make the cat leave. Cats chose where they wished to live, he'd learned. This one would leave soon enough once he found that Ryou wasn't a reliable source of food, comfort, heat, or anything else a cat might want.

Unfortunately, no one seemed to have bothered to inform the cat that he might want any of those things. Or if he did want them (and being a living being, Ryou assumed that he did), he didn't bother to ask for them, but took them from wherever he could find them. He saw the cat in the dumpster in the alleyway behind his apartment building once or twice, feasting on leftovers. The cat remained on his balcony, shaded from the wind and rain, never asking to come in, not even staring at Ryou through the glass.

But what sealed the entire deal was Edo Phoenix coming over. Ryou didn't bother to inform his lover that a black cat adopted his balcony as a home. All truth to tell, he hadn't bothered telling anyone that. Edo tossed his white jacket over the most convenient chair and opened the balcony doors to the fresh air.

Neither of them noticed the sleek black figure slipping inside. Seeing someone in black in Hell Kaiser's apartment was hardly anything new for Edo, after all, and Ryou had other matters to concern himself with.

Some time later, Edo wandered back into the living room, satisfied with himself, and started to where he knew Ryou kept a supply of tea reserved for when he visited. He paused when something caught his eye, stared until he realized what it was, and then stalked back to the bedroom.

"Why is there a _black_ cat on my _white_ jacket?"

Ryou glanced over toward him, realizing only then what must have happened. He smiled a slow and lazy smile. "Because you put it there. Cats do as they please, you know."

**The End** **Title:** As They Please **Author:** **Rating:** PG-13 **Fandom/original:** Yu-Gi-Oh GX **Prompt ## and Word Count:** #9, black cat; words 382 **Warnings/Comments:** Hinted at m/m relationship.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing out there?" Ryou stared at the black cat curled up on his balcony. The cat glanced up at him, then began to wash one paw, as if Ryou should know why he was out there and any further explanation from His Feline Majesty would not appear.<p>

Ryou found that oddly familiar. Perhaps that was why he didn't attempt to make the cat leave. Cats chose where they wished to live, he'd learned. This one would leave soon enough once he found that Ryou wasn't a reliable source of food, comfort, heat, or anything else a cat might want.

Unfortunately, no one seemed to have bothered to inform the cat that he might want any of those things. Or if he did want them (and being a living being, Ryou assumed that he did), he didn't bother to ask for them, but took them from wherever he could find them. He saw the cat in the dumpster in the alleyway behind his apartment building once or twice, feasting on leftovers. The cat remained on his balcony, shaded from the wind and rain, never asking to come in, not even staring at Ryou through the glass.

But what sealed the entire deal was Edo Phoenix coming over. Ryou didn't bother to inform his lover that a black cat adopted his balcony as a home. All truth to tell, he hadn't bothered telling anyone that. Edo tossed his white jacket over the most convenient chair and opened the balcony doors to the fresh air.

Neither of them noticed the sleek black figure slipping inside. Seeing someone in black in Hell Kaiser's apartment was hardly anything new for Edo, after all, and Ryou had other matters to concern himself with.

Some time later, Edo wandered back into the living room, satisfied with himself, and started to where he knew Ryou kept a supply of tea reserved for when he visited. He paused when something caught his eye, stared until he realized what it was, and then stalked back to the bedroom.

"Why is there a _black_ cat on my _white_ jacket?"

Ryou glanced over toward him, realizing only then what must have happened. He smiled a slow and lazy smile. "Because you put it there. Cats do as they please, you know."

**The End**

**Note:** I originally posted this back in October 2012, but now am reposting these ficlets separately instead of as a collection, in order to have each listed under their proper character and rating.


End file.
